Cody Simpson
| died= | hometown= Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia | knownfor= Pop Star | season= Dancing with the Stars 18 | partner= Witney Carson | place= 9 | highestscore= 35 (Jazz) | lowestscore= 22 (Cha-Cha-Cha & Tango) | averagescore= 28.8 }} Cody Robert Simpson is a celebrity from Season 18 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Simpson was born in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia, to Brad and Angie Simpson. He has two younger siblings, Tom and Alli. Simpson has won two gold medals at the Queensland Swimming Championships. Simpson trained at the Miami Swimming Club under coach Ken Nixon. Simpson's mother Angie worked as a volunteer at the club. Simpson began to record songs in his bedroom during the summer of 2009 on YouTube, performing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, "Cry Me a River" and "Señorita" by Justin Timberlake, "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5, and his own songs, "One" and "Perfect". He was subsequently discovered on YouTube by Shawn Campbell. Career 2009–11: Career Beginnings Simpson's rise to recognition was featured on The 7.30 Report in December 2009. He released his debut single, "iYiYi" (which features American rapper Flo Rida), on 15 May 2010. The music video for Simpson's second single, "Summertime", was released on 20 September 2010. Simpson relocated to Los Angeles in June 2010 with his family to record his songs with Atlantic Records Shawn Campbell. That same month, Simpson appeared on Sunrise. On 22 June 2010, it was announced that Simpson would participate in the Camplified 2010 Tour, along with other artists, touring across the United States. The tour began on 5 July 2010 and ended on 14 August 2010. Other tours that year included a middle school tour that took place from October–November 2010 and covered 9 U.S states. An EP, 4 U was released on 21 December 2010. The EP included five tracks in total, four of them being previously unreleased. Simpson recorded a remake of the song "I Want Candy" by The Strangeloves as the main theme song for the Easter-themed live-action/CGI-animated film Hop. In May 2011, Simpson was "egged" during a live performance at Westfield Miranda in Sydney. Simpson told Australian radio show The Kyle & Jackie O Show that he was not in fact hit by the eggs, and that he was upset on behalf of his fans because the remainder of his show was cancelled because of security concerns. Coast to Coast was released on 20 September 2011 by Alantic Records. It reached number 12 on Billboard 200 selling 24,000 copies. On 23 April 2011, Simpson released the single "On My Mind" on 23 May 2011. On 5 August 2011, he performed on The Today Show. On 6 August 2011 Simpson started his Coast to Coast Mall Tour in Lake Grove, New York to promote his second EP. He played nine dates around the United States and finished it in Orange, California on 18 September 2011. On 22 September, it was announced that Cody Simpson hired Justin Bieber's manager, Scooter Braun as his manager. In December 2011, The Wish Factory released a Cody Simpson doll in two formats. 2012–2014: Paradise and Surfers Paradise On 12 June 2012, Simpson released an EP titled Preview to Paradise containing four songs from his upcoming debut studio album, Paradise, which was released on 2 October 2012. In February 2013, Simpson toured Europe, doing his own tour dates as well as supporting Justin Bieber on many of the European Believe tour dates. Surfers Paradise, which was released on 16 July 2013, is Simpson's first album to debut in the Top 10 of the Billboard 200. During summer of 2013, Simpson headlined the "Paradise Tour", featuring opening acts Ryan Beatty and Before You Exit. On 19 November 2013, Simpson released an acoustic album called The Acoustic Sessions, featuring the songs "Pretty Brown Eyes", "All Day", "La Da Dee", "Wish U Were Here", and a cover of "Please Come Home for Christmas" recorded acoustically. From 30 June 2014 to 14 July 2014 Simpson did an acoustic tour through Europe with singer Jackson Harris. In August 2014 Simpson announced he had departed Warner/Atlantic. He cited creative differences as the reason for his departure and as a result is currently unsigned. 2015: Free Cody's album Free was scheduled to be released 23 June 2015 then was pushed back to 10 July. Simpson performed the first single, "Flower" on Good Morning America 6 February 2015. Its his first album as an independent artist since leaving Atlantic Records to create his own label, Coast House. He will release five songs in the next couple of months. The album was produced by Cisco Adler and includes songwriting collaborations with G. Love and Donavon Frankenreiter. John Mayer served as a sounding board. Cody performed his single "New Problems" on NBC's Today Show 13 July 2015. Acting In October 2014 it was announced that Cody would be guest starring on an American television sitcom Cougar Town when the show returned in 2015, portraying the character of a high school student Pete. Personal Life Simpson briefly dated models Kylie Jenner and Gigi Hadid. He had a brief fling with Kylie Jenner in 2012, with a leaked photo going viral of Simpson and Jenner kissing on a rooftop. However, this didn't work out, and they soon split up. Then, in early 2013, he started dating model Gigi Hadid but in May 2014, they had reportedly broken up due to their busy schedules. They got back together in November 2014, and celebrated New Year together in Dubai. In 2014 and 2015, Hadid appeared in the videos for his songs "Surfboard" and "Flower" respectively. On 9 May 2015, news reported Gigi Hadid and Cody Simpson split up again. Dancing with the Stars 18 On 4 March 2014, Simpson was announced as one of the celebrities to participate in the 18th season of Dancing with the Stars during ABC's Good Morning America. He was partnered with professional dancer Witney Carson. He was eliminated in Week 5 of the competition and finished in 9th place. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Robin Roberts. 2 For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Cody Simpson did not perform with Carson and instead performed with Sharna Burgess. Carson performed with Drew Carey. 3 Score given by guest judge Julianne Hough. 4 Score given by guest judge Donny Osmond. Gallery Cody_&_Witney_S18.jpg Cody Simpson 18.jpg Dwts 18 week 2 cody witney.jpg Dwts 18 week 4 cody sharna foxtrot.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 witney instagram 10 11 2.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 18 contestants Category:Singers